You promised -Second Season- Nalu
by Lucyheartflawless
Summary: /Second season of the story: You promised/ Natsu and Lucy gets marry, their only desire is to have a family together. Will it happen? Or is END going to destroy their happiness again? If you want to know what happened next, give it a reading!
1. Weddings

It had been about a week after Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Erza proposed marriage to their partners; Lucy, Juvia, Levy and Jellal, who of course, accepted. This would undoubtedly quadruple wedding. They had decided to marry in Tenrou Island, because it was the place where fairies returned to Natsu, his beloved. Although only members of Fairy Tail could enter, they have made a small exception to invite their friends from other guilds to the wedding to be held within two weeks.

Meanwhile, in the center of Magnolia, in a dress shop, they were four girls trying on wedding dresses. These were accompanied by Cana, Mira who was now four months pregnant and Evergreen also a year of marriage.

"Isn't this great?" Evergreen wondered looking at the four fiancees.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mira.

"All will be married very soon, we will eventually have children, and the amazing thing is that we never expected the men as husbands we have decided." Evergreen nostalgic answered.

"You're right, though some were very obvious," answered cana.

"It's been so long since the last time we have been all together" Mira glanced at the blonde.

"We are so happy to have you back," Levy said with watery eyes.

"We missed you so much ... I can not believe you're here." Erza said.

"I missed you too ... a lot." Lucy replied.

"You should have felt very alone there." Erza embrace the mage

"I'm so happy," she said smiling.

"Hey, enough already mourn!" Cana said with some tears.

"You're cryi-" Ever interrupted.

"We have four weddings in two weeks there is no time to lose!" Cana term.

"Aye sir!" Four said in unison.

The magicians came out and testers with several dresses hands, because didn't have one yet. It took a few hours, until finally, each decided theirr wedding dress. When they tested it, the four went out and looked at them as well.

"They are beautiful." Mira looked at them excited.

"Juvia is happy." She said with a smile from ear to ear.

" Mom." Lucy said softly, looking at the mirror.

"Gajeel" Levy said softly as she looked in the mirror.

"Jellal" Erza said, doing the same action.

"Gray-sama" said juvia smiling.

"Natsu" Lucy said.

We're done here, next stop, lingerie! " Cana cried excited.

"L-Lin ..." Levy said blushing.

"G-Ge ..." Continuous Erza.

"R-Rie? !?" Lucy finished with blush.

"Of course, the dresses are for wedding, the lingerie is for the time for action," said Cana mischievous.

"Juvia wants to be sexy for Gray-sama, Juvia wants to give children to Gray-sama!" Cry with , Juvia.

"S-Sexy" Lucy repeated blushing.

"C-Children" Levy repeated blushing.

"H-Hour of action ..." Erza's face could be compared to her hair.

"I-I wonder if Natsu really know how babies are made" Lucy asked blushing.

"Do not worry! i'll help with that!" Cana said, walking toward the exit.

"Now I'm more worried!" Lucy cried

The girls left the store with clothes, and went to the lingerie store, Juvia took each piece, while Lucy, Erza and Levy became tomatosand imagined what would happen to them in the honey moon. When they finished shopping, each had pairs of accessories, which fit their attributes, undoubtedly will be stunning in the eyes of their future husbands.

Later they said goodbye, Lucy went to her apartment, finding Natsu asleep.


	2. Cana lessions

Lucy came to her room, and met his future husband asleep in her bed, she couldn't claim anything. Now all of herwould be his, and his all it would be hers, but ... After the wedding!

'' Natsu! Lucy yelled.

'' Luce '' said sleepily Natsu.

'' You came back to my room! '' Se shouted the magician angry.

'' Come on, Lucy, will soon be married; you should get used '' Natsu rolled onto his back looking at the angry face of his future wife.

'' I-I ... I know, b-but ... '' Lucy said blushing. The truth is that she was imagining again, her wedding night.

'' Are you all right? '' Natsu asked worriedly.

'' I-I ... I mean..of course, i'm good! '' She said nervously walking to the kitchen.

'' Hey, are you nervous? '' Natsu hugged Lucy from the back

'' I-I'm ... well... '' Lucy felt Natsu's body on her back, breathing, oxygen was coming from his nose in her neck.

'' Are you horny? '' He asked looking at Lucy.

'' W-What are you talking about? N-No, I'm horny! '' Lucy pushed him back.

'' Hey, what's wrong? Just wondering if you'd be sick. '' Natsu said scratching his hair.

'' I ... I see '' Lucy turned quickly.

'' ... Or maybe you thought I was referring to ... '' Natsu blushed.

'' C-course not! '' Lucy said blushing.

'' Hey, Lucy, you should be ashamed of this, we soon ... '' Natsu continued blushing.

'' I-I know that! '' Lucy answered before Natsu, facing him, blushing.

'' There's nothing to worry about, okay? '' Natsu approached slowly.

'' I-I know ... it's just ... '' Lucy looked down at the floor, blushing.

'' What happens? '' Natsu took her hands.

''I-I never ... W-Wait! How do you know so much about this? '' Lucy asked, surprising him because of her change of tone.

'' W-Well ... I ... '' Natsu scratched his hair, blushing.

''D-Don't tell me that...'' 'Lucy looked sad.

'' Not that! '' Shouted Natsu before Lucy end her sentence.

'' You don't have to lie, you know? '' Lucy looked down.

'' Gildarts '' Natsu replied blushing.

'' Gildarts? '' Asked Lucy.

'' I met him while traveling, several years ago and ... he taught me about it while talking about you. '' Natsu replied sheepishly.

'' H-were talking about me? '' Lucy looked at him smiling.

'' I never stopped thinking about you '' Natsu hugged her.

'' N-Neither I stopped ... Wait! Were you talking about 'it' about me, with Gildarts ?! '' Lucy asked, blushing, she released the hug and looked into his face.

'' You wouldn't like me to think in another woman, right? '' Natsu raised an eyebrow.

'N-NO! '' Lucy replied immediately.

'' So? '' Natsu pressed his body against Lucy smiling.

'' W-well ... and ... and ... W-What did he teach you ? '' She asked flushed.

''He ...' Natsu began with a blush.

'' H-He..? '' Lucy repeated blushing.

'' He told me ... '' Natsu approached Lucy's face.

'' W-What? '' Lucy approached attentive to his face

'' That it's for the honey moon! '' Natsu walked away abruptly.

'N-Natsu!' 'Cried Lucy trying to break the embrace.

'' I told you, you don't have to worry about it '' Natsu released her waist, and put his both hands on the cheeks of the blonde.

'' I-I know ... but ... still ... '' Lucy looked with some trepidation to Natsu.

'' I-If you don't want to do it, you don't have to ... '' Natsu said discouraged.

'N-no!' 'Cried Lucy

'' W-What? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' I-I ... you...I want to do this ..with you. '' Lucy looked down.

'' I'm glad to hear that, '' Natsu up the face of the magician.

'' A-Are you talking seriously? '' She asked flushed.

''Course! Why do you doubt it? '' Natsu said, somewhat annoyed.

'' I-It's not that i'm doubting...it's just ...i'm little bit...scared..'' Lucy confessed.

'' I love you '' Natsu kissed her.

'' I love you '' Lucy was surprised, but she answered it.

'' I will never hurt you. '' Natsu said seriously and kissed the forehead of her betrothed.

'' I know '' Lucy snuggled into his chest.

'' Cana has told us that she had to talk to us, you know what is? '' Natsu asked, hugging the magician.

'' I don't know a-anything '' Lucy said blushing, as she knew they would talk.

'' I have to go '' Natsu hugged her

'' Have a good day '' Lucy gave him a quick kiss.

'' What do you do now? '' He asked before opening the window.

'' I'll take a shower, I'm tired and use the door! '' Shouted Lucy.

'' Gee, I wish to bathe with you '' Natsu pondered a moment deciding whether he should leave or bathe with Lucy.

'' No-No! you have to go, and-as we will when we're married! '' cried Lucy without thinking.

'' In two weeks, huh? I guess that will wait. '' Natsu said seriously, and went out the window.

'' WHAT THE FUCK I JUST SAID !? '' Lucy realized what she had told the Dragon slayer, and now her face could pass as twin Erza's hair.

Natsu came quickly to the guild, Cana had called him, along with Gray, and Gajeel Jellal. When he reached the three were sitting at a table, while Cana was standing before them.

'' You're late bulging eyes '' Gray began with the nicknames.

'' Do you have a problem, droopy eyes? '' Natsu went into battle mode.

'' I don't have time for this, sit down! '' Cana had evil aura around her, causing Gray and Natsu sit on the bench.

'' Aye sir! '' Shouted in unison scared.

'' Natsu! Why did you come late? '' She asked angry.

'' It's just ...I-I was ... W-With Lucy '' He looked everywhere, nervous.

'' Oh, so you has been busy? '' Cana asked with a mischievous look.

'I-It's not what you think!' 'Natsu replied blushing.

'' But we will talk about that today, '' Cana said taking a seat.

'' W-WHAT!? '' Shouted the four unison.

'' You see, the four of you will be married in two weeks isn't it? '' Cana started.

'' Y-Yes '' answered in unison, and nodding.

'' After the wedding, there always comes a time when you have to ... '' said Cana causing curiosity in the boys

'' ... '' Were flushed, and attentive.

'' Having a moment, 'intimate' with your girls. '' Cana continued.

'' I-INTIMATE? '' Asked Jellal blushing.

'' You know, have to do ... 'that' 'Cana replied.

'' 'T-That'? '' Gray repeated blushing.

'' HAVE SEX FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! '' Cana cried without patience

'' S-S .. '' Start Gajeel blushing.

'' E-E ... '' continued Gray.

'' X-X ... Jellal followed.

'' Sex! '' Shouted excited Natsu.

'' Apparently, Natsu is already familiar with the subject, why don't you tell us, Natsu? Have you done something interesting with Lucy? '' Cana asked looking at him.

'' I-I told you, it's not that! '' replied Natsu blushing.

'' T-Then? '' asked Jellal, Gajeel and Gray flushed.

'' Gildarts taught me some things about it ... '' Natsu started playing with his fingers nervously.

'' That old, but I guess he just told you the male part, didn't he? '' asked Cana.

'' Male part? '' Asked Natsu.

'' Everything that makes the man '' said Cana.

'' Oh, I see! ... He told me that this enters and ... '' Natsu went on innocently, pointing to the close of his pants.

'' Stop right there! We have minds without knowledge here! '' Cana put her palm on his face.

'' S-Stop '' said the three boys with nasal spills.

'' Anyway, initiate from the beginning, '' continued Cana.

'' ... '' The four settled, willing to pay attention to Cana.

'' The first thing to understand is that the girls have a part that basically breaks when the thing you have between your legs come into them'' Cana continued.

'' B-Break? '' They asked scared.

'' It hurts and sometimes blood comes out. You see, this step is inevitable, however there are ways to make it less painful, so the first thing you have to do is ... ''

Cana explained step by step to the boys, they had to do before taking the big step, these four guys were so flushed as could be, they never imagined the things they had to do to their girls before put that thing in them without much pain. After this long class these guys left the guild, stunned and with smoke coming out of their heads, they could not look at her girls to face now..


	3. Mine

Natsu returned to the apartment after a detailed explanation of Cana. She explained things that even Gildarts hadn't touched, his face was so red, he couldn't stop thinking about it, and something even worse down there, responding to these thoughts. Anyway, decided to calm down before entering the room of his fiancee, upon entering, he found it rested, she said she was tired. The dragon slayer approached, knelt in front and grabbed his hand.

''Do you know? I still find it hard to believe you're back, sometimes ... sometimes I feel like it's a dream, you are here with me and besides that we are going to get married! I think it's the best thing that happened to me after I met you. I want to thank you, for coming back to us, thanks for saving me, you ... don't know how much ... I love you. '' He clenched her hand, and put his face on them, as tears ran down his face.

'' Thank you, Lucy. You don't know how happy you've made me '' the Dragon Slayer smiled and snuggled his face on the magician's hand again.

'' Nothing compared to how happy you've made me.'' Lucy lifted her fiance's face, smiling.

'' I-I thought you were asleep, '' Natsu turned his face and dried his tears.

'' It took you a lot! '' Lucy called him.

'' It's just ... C-C-Cana ... 'Natsu remembered the talk and blushed.

'N-not have to say, well you must be tired,' 'Lucy noticed and decided to change the subject, making him the space for the Dragon slayer in her bed.

'' I promise not to hurt you '' Natsu got up and lay down next to Lucy.

'' I trust you '' Lucy snuggled into his chest

'' You do not know how I like your smell '' Natsu confessed, breathing the smell coming from the body of Lucy.

'' M-My smell? '' Lucy looked flushed.

'' Don'tt misunderstand me '' Natsu looked flushed.

'' How is my smell? '' asked Lucy.

'' Definitely, vanilla '' Natsu replied, putting his nose in Lucy's hair.

'' I wonder if it will also be the smell of our daughter '' Lucy asked softly, but Natsu was a dragon slayer.

''Daughter? How do you know it will be a girl? '' Natsu asked.

'I -I don't know, I just thought it,' 'Lucy said.

'' I see, if it's a boy i would like to call him, Igneel'' Natsu smiled.

'' H-Hey, is not even in my belly '' Lucy said blushing.

'' He or she will be there soon '' Natsu ran a hand through the belly of his future wife.

'' A family. '' Lucy said smiling.

'' A Family '' repeated Natsu.

'' I can not wait for this, '' said Lucy excited.

'' I either, do y-you think I'll be a good father? '' Natsu asked.

'' You'll be the best '' Lucy hugged him.

'' And I'll have the best '' Natsu replied kissing.

'' And you know what's best? '' Natsu parted his lips.

'' What is? '' Asked Lucy excited.

'' That now I can touch your breasts when i want '' Natsu said putting a hand on the right breast of the magician.

'' Natsu! they still in my body, you know? '' Lucy reproached him.

''But your body is mine, you're mine.' 'Natsu closed her mouth with a kiss.

'N-Natsu' ' hedeepened the kiss , Lucy answered him with desire. Natsu still had his hand on her chest, making the mage moan, taking advantage to delve his tongue into her mouth.

'' L-Lucy, I-I want it now '' agitated their lips parted, leaving a line of saliva between their lips.

'N-Natsu, n-now-' 'She was interrupted by a groan, Natsu began to kiss her neck, leaving suckers in this, was now above the stellar mage, with his elbows on either side of his head to avoid crushing.

'' I-I want it now, '' said Natsu in her ear and bit her ear.

'N-no ... now ... it have to be special' 'Lucy was interrupted again, Natsu was kissing her collarbone, pulling the straps of her blouse and slowly sliding down her shoulders.

'' S-Sto- '' Natsu stopped her kissing lips with intensity.

'' W-Why do you refuse? Don't you want me as I do? '' asked Natsu hurt.

'N-not that ... you not know how much I wish now ... B-But' 'Lucy put her hand on the cheek of fire mage.

'' I understand, sorry. '' embarrassed Natsu closed his eyes and pressed his face to Lucy.

'' You need not apologize, Natsu. I wish you a lot. I just want to wait until our wedding night, I want it to be special. '' Lucy kissed the wizard.

'' Really, I can not wait for the wedding night '' Natsu opened his eyes with amusement in his eyes.

'' I-I can n-notice it '' Lucy said blushing. She was feeling how hard Natsu had put down there against her vagina.

'' I-It'sinvoluntary '' Natsu said sheepishly.

'' M-My God. '' Lucy covered her mouth in shock.

'' W-What? '' Natsu asked confused.

'It won't enter..' 'Lucy flushed.

'' It won't enter? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' It's going to break me'' Lucy said to herself.

'' Break you? '' Natsu was confused.

'' That thing down there, won't enter into me! '' cried Lucy without patience.

'' Why do you say t-that? '' asked Natsu blushing.

'' It's just ... '' Lucy said, lowering her eyes.

'' Is something wrong with me? '' Natsu asked confused.

'N-Natsu ...it's very...large 'Lucy said covering her face flushed.

'' Is that bad? '' Asked Natsu blushing.

'' Yes ... I mean, I guess it should be good but...the first time..it will definitely going to break me '' Lucy continued blushing.

'' I'm not going to break you, i will never hurt you. I promised to go slowly. '' Natsu said kissing her forehead.

'' You don't scare me... is your friend down there '' Lucy said blushing and looking down.

'' Neither 'him' will '' Natsu laughed.

'' A-Anyway, it will stay like that? '' Asked Lucy flushed.

'' C-course not! t have to use your bathroom '' Natsu said, rising and covering her crotch.

'' You're not going to jack off- '' She was interrupted.

'' N-No! '' Shouted Natsu.

'' W-What are you going to do '' Lucy asked him sitting on the bed.

'' Only I have to wash my face with cold water and think about something else ... '' Natsu replied blushing.

'' I-I see ... Gray? '' Lucy asked curiously.

'' E-Exactly '' Natsu was disgust at the thought of Gray.

'' Hey, should not be that bad '' Lucy called him.

'' It's not bad, it's just that I am a man! '' Natsu shut the bathroom door.


	4. We are here

Natsu had locked himself in the bathroom, trying to get back to normal, his big problem crotch. Lucy had settled her back with open arms while smiling. She was so excited to be Natsu's wife, she had a smile from ear to ear. And while she was concentrating on her world, Happy flew out the window.

'' Lucyyyy! '' Shouted Happy cheerful.

'' Happyyyyy! '' Lucy replied in the same tone.

'' Do you know where is Natsu? I've been looking for him '' Happy asked flapping its wings.

'' H-He is in the bathroom '' Lucy said blushing.

'' I see, do you think it will take long? '' Happy asked.

'' M-Maybe '' Lucy said.

'' Is that Gildarts has returned, and asked me to find Natsu '' Happy said.

'' Gildarts !? '' Natsu opened the door shut, showing its strong abdomen, and the 'V' formed at the beginning of his crotch.

'N-Natsu!' 'Cried Lucy turning.

'' What are these reactions Lucy? You are marrying him in some weeks! '' Happy bothering the blondie.

'B-but he shouldn't be displayed in front of me yet!' 'He cried Lucy covering her eyes.

'' When he returned? '' He asked ignoring Lucy

'' Just come, he says he has something important to tell you 'Happy continued.

'' What are we waiting for? '' He took Lucy's hand

'' H-Hey! He's looking for you anyway '' Lucy reproached him.

'' Hey, we will be husband and wife, right? '' Natsu said, taking her by the waist and subsequently charged as princess pot and threw the window.

'' Why can't you leave like normal people? '' asked Lucy defeated.

Natsu laughed.

'' Gildarts! '' Natsu screamed as he entered the guild.

'' Lucy! '' Gildarts came running to the blonde.

'' E-Eh? '' Lucy asked confused.

'' They had told me, you're going to marry this idiot! '' said Gildarts happy.

''T-That's true '' Lucy replied, blushing.

'' I see, take care of him. It may be silly at times, but a good boy. '' Gildarts said smiling at her, and putting his hands on the shoulders of the magician.

'' Hey! '' Natsu angrily reproached the comment of 'dumb'

'' Natsu '' Gildarts sobered and headed dragon slayer.

'' W-What? '' Natsu asked nervously.

'' You have to put into practice what I taught you, '' he said Gildarts magician making the blush, and giving him a friendly tap on the shoulder.

'' A-Aye! '' Replied Natsu blushing.

'' I'm very proud of you, Natsu. '' Gildarts said seriously.

'' T-Thank you '' Natsu replied.

'' Anyway, old man, why were you looking for Natsu? '' Cana interrupted.

'' A-Ah, yes. '' Gildarts turned to Natsu serious.

'' What is? '' Asked Natsu.

'' Sorry to ruin the moment, but I need you to accompany me on a mission, S class '' said Gildarts seriously.

'' S CLASS ?! '' Everyone jumped.

'' What do you mean, Gildarts? '' asked Gray.

'' You see, after the incident in the Alvarez empire, someone was prowling around, and I think ... no, I'm sure, is acnologia in human form '' he continued.

'' Human form ?! '' Erza asked.

'' Acnologia was a human who became a dragon and apparently can return to its original shape, '' concluded Gildarts.

'' You know where he is now? '' Asked Natsu angry.

'' As I said, he was prowling around the empire, it may be possible in contact with Zeref '' Gildarts closed his eyes.

'' What are we waiting for? '' Asked Natsu openinig his hands

'' Are you sure you want to go? '' asked Gildarts opening his eyes.

'' Of course! '' Shouted excited Natsu.

'' So ... '' Gildarts looked at Lucy

'' F-For me there is no problem ... '' Lucy said faking a smile.

'' Lucy '' Natsu approached the blonde.

'' I-I said that is fine, n-no worry '' Lucy said faking a smile.

'' I shall return '' Natsu put his hands on the shoulders of Lucy.

'' ... I ... I want to go with you! '' Lucy confessed facing him

'' No '' Natsu said looking into her eyes.

''Why?! I can help you! '' Lucy insisted him.

'' No, Lucy. '' Natsu repeated it.

'N-Natsu ..' 'Lucy said, looking down.

'' Listen, I don't want anything happen to you, okay? I just want to protect you, so please '' Natsu hugged her and said in her ear.

'' Y-You think I'm weak? That you have to protect me always? I don't need you to protect me! '' Lucy said desperately.

''Stop Lucy, you're not weak ... you're ...just... better here '' Natsu said lowering his chin.

'' I can figh- '' Lucy suddenly dropped Natsu's embrace and took her hand which used to be her keys and when she realized they weren't there, she stopped short.

'' W-What happens? Are you okay? '' Natsu asked worriedly.

'' My keys ... '' Lucy said frustrated, facing the empty spot in her skirt.

'' Keys? '' Wendy asked confused.

'' What are you talking about, Lucy? '' Erza asked confused.

'' W-... Where are my keys? '' Lucy said in a gasp.

'' Hey, what's the matter? '' Natsu grabbed her shoulders.

'' My friends I have forgotten ... '' Lucy admitted shedding a tear.

'' F-Friends? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' H-How could ...I? '' Lucy put both hands on either side of her head, she was frustrated and crying.

'' Lucy, calm down please, I do not know what's going on! '' Natsu told desperate.

'' I-I ... forgot ... my spirits '' Lucy slid to the floor.

'' S-Spirits? '' Asked Cana.

'N-No, I have not forgotten ...' 'Lucy lifted her face.

'' L-Lucy? '' Gray asked worried.

'' They are ... '' Lucy turned back and saw all their spirits appearing in a flash.

'' We're here, Lucy '' Loke started waving.

'' Hime-sama '' Virgo smiled.

'' Lucy! '' He greeted as a military find an opening.

'' Plue plue '' greeted the boy.

'' We've always been with you '' The Goat continued.

'' Always '' Aquarius followed.

These were showing her, they were present, just that she could not see them because they did not remember, because they disappeared along with the purification of END. They had been those two years around that glass where Lucy was when she woke up, they were still there when she returned to the guild, they were there when Natsu asked marriage, they were still there, they were always there, just that she I could not see or remember.

'' ... A-All II ... '' Lucy said crying and wringing her eyes.

'' Tsk, Stop mourn girl! '' Iscreamed Aquarius with a few tears.

'' A-Aquarius '' Lucy said crying.

'' Lucy-san, don't cry '' Aries approached.

'' We are back, thanks to you-ebi '' said the crab.

'' I'm sorry...I'm sorry.'' said sobbing, Lucy.

'' I'm so sorry '' and ran to her spirits.

'' How could we forget them? '' Asked Natsu looking down.

'' It's not your fault, Natsu '' Loke replied.

'' Guys, thanks for saving me, I owe a big one '' Natsu thanked them.

'' You are about to pay off your debt '' Aquarius continued.

'' A-Ah? '' Lucy asked confused.

'' We've been here for two long years, we must return to the spirit world to recover magic '' The clock continued.

'' I'm sorry...' 'Lucy hugged Aquarius.

'' It will not be for long, Lucy '' Aquarius laid a hand on the head of the blonde.

'' We will return '' Everyone got back in line.

'' N-N- '' Lucy was about to say.

'' Natsu, take care of her in our absence '' Loke asked the blonde fiancee.

'' You don't need to ask for it '' Natsu approached putting a hand on her head

'' It's a promise! '' Lucy shouted to their spirits before they disappeared.

'' Lucy! '' Their spirits shouted, and disappeared.

Natsu hugged her and she let go her tears in his chest. Others who had witnessed the reunion also loosened a few tears of joy and others smiled. Gildarts had gone unannounced, having realized that Natsu and Lucy must be together, and that maybe the thing is not that terrible, he will fix it by himself. He left the guild with a smile.


	5. Bachelor party

With almost two weeks till the wedding, everything was ready for the big day, however, these magicians were preparing a surprise for boyfriends and girlfriends. That is, the bachelor party, Cana, Mira, Evergreen took care of the girls and Laxus, Elfman, Makarov, and the other boys took care of the boys, of course in different places. The parting of the girls would be in Fairy Hills and the guys in the guild

With all and excitement, because it was almost her wedding, a blonde was changed to attend the farewel organized vy her friends, along with other brides. Erza, Juvia, Lucy and Levy would meet at the door of Fairy Hills, at 7:00 pm. When they knocked on the door, opened Evergreen.

'' Excited? '' Evergreen asked them while opening the door.

'' C-Concerned rather '' Lucy said with a drop in the hundred.

'' What are they waiting for? Come now! '' Cana shouted from inside.

'' Y-Yeah '' shouted the four not quite sure what they would see inside

'' This is your last day as single girls ... '' followed Cana walking with the brides

'' Which means that ... '' Evergreen replied.

'' It will be the last day that you can touch other men! '' Cana ended, opening the door shut.

Inside where some 4 handsome guys and friends from guilds like Sabertooth, Lamia scale, Heels & Mermaid, all the girls were drunk

'' A-Are they all right? '' asked Erza looking at all the girls.

'' They just started a little early, but come on, come on! '' Cana gave them a little push to the four magicians so that they will enter the room.

'' My name is Sieg, and I'll be your best farewell '' A blue guy greeted Lucy, taking her hand and kissing her.

'' I-I.. '' Lucy said blushing.

'' Sieg-kun, do your best! '' screamed Cana.

'' I'm Ryu, beautiful lady. Would you allow me tonight? '' A hair green guy approached to juvia

'' J-Juvia is from G-Gray-sama '' replied Juvia flushed.

'' Just tonight, Juvia-sama '' He sensually answered the magician of water.

'' J-Juvia ... t-thinks this is not right '' said Juvia, blushing.

'' Ryu-kun! Just do your thing, '' Mira said softly.

'' So you're Titania, huh? My name is Sora, a pleasure '' This blond held out his hand to Erza.

'' Same here, '' said Erza.

'' S-Sora, Erza will be a little difficult, '' Ever said a drop in the hundred.

'' My name is Ren, you are the small, Levy? '' Asked a handsome guy

'' Y-Yes '' Levy said blushing.

'' I see, then, are you coming? '' Ren offered his hand.

'' J-Just for tonight...i guess...i-it's okay '' Levy took his hand with insecurity.

But not only our magicians had their farewell, also our boys; these were assembled in the guild, however, it was a little different to the girls's.

'' Well, when do we start? '' asked Natsu in battle position.

'' I think it's good, make it clear who is the strongest '' Gray said putting his palm and fist.

'' Remember that whoever wins, wins the best place to go on honeymoon '' Makarov told the guys seriously.

'' Ge-he '' Gajeel did his typical laugh.

'' I-I pass '' Jellal said.

''Come on man. Some time ago I wanted to fight seriously against you '' Natsu headed for Jellal.

'' R-Really, I pass '' Jellal repeated.

'' In this farewell, will decide who is the strongest. '' Gray said standing within the framework of battle.

'' Let's do it! '' Gajeel did the same action.

'' I'm fired up! '' Natsu yelled, slamming his fists.

The three started a fight within the framework they created, while the spectators remained faithful to this fight between two slayer dragons and demon slayer ice. They fought on the same level. However, when they were about to hit at the same time they stopped when they heard...

'' They are with other guys?! '' shouted angrily Elfman to lacrima he had in his hands.

'Elfman' ' began with an ominous tone, Gray.

'' Who ... '' continued Jellal with bangs covering his eyes.

'' Are ... '' continued in the same tone Gajeel

'' With other ... guys? '' Natsu finished thundering his fingers.

'' E-Eh ...? '' Elfman turned back finding four magicians angry.

'' Don't tell me ... '' Gray clenched his fists.

'' Where are they? '' asked Natsu in calm.

'I-I can't say that, is not of men interrupt a farewell!' 'Shouted Elfman.

'Elfman ... are you going to tell us where are they or...?' 'Gray approached, making the ice make with his hands.

'I can't tell you guys that!,' 'Elfman stepped back.

'' So you can't...'' Jellal approached, incredible but true, he was angry.

'' Should we use the force? '' Asked gajeel.

'' No to resort to that, right? '' Said Jellal. Now the four were in a line against the poor elfman.

'' E-Evergreen told me not to say anything '' Elfman took another step back.

'' Ice make ... '' Gray started.

'' Karyu no ... '' followed Natsu.

'' Hi no Mahō ... '' continued Jellal.

'' Tetsuryū not ... '' finished Gajeel.

'' FAIRY HILLS! '' He answered before the attack of magicians.

'' Fairy hills '' said the four unison.

So these four married almost ran into Fairy hills, but did not like what they saw as the four gave tremendous kick at the door.

'' LUCY !? '' shouted Natsu finding the obviously drunk blonde with a guy shirtless

'' Natsu! '' She said with two hearts in her eyes and pushing the guy away

'' E-Erza? '' Asked confused Jellal to find Erza , fighting the poor Sora.

'' D-Dwarf ... What the hell? '' Asked Gajeel to find the blue girl drinking with a guy

'' J-Juvia? '' Gray was the last, to see Juvia embracing the guy

'' Gray-sama '' juvia hugged the guy

'' I-I told you that I am not Gray '' said Ryu trying to escape the grip of Juvia

'' Juvia! '' Shouted Gray.

'' Gray-Sam '' Juvia could not finish, because she fainted. To which Gray took her in his arms.

'' Dwarf, we go! '' Gajeel Levy took as princess.

'' This is us got out of hand '' Cana told Mira.

'' It's not so bad, it seems that the guys have fun tonight, '' said mischievous Mira.

'' Except for one '' Evergreen told seeing Jellal trying to get closer to Erza.

'' G-Good luck '' Cana said quietly as she took alcohol.

'' Can you find out what the hell are you doing to Lucy? '' asked Natsu snapping his fingers and toward the shirtless guy

'' Natsuuuuu! '' Said the magician flushed as she was throwing to him

'' L-Lucy? '' Natsu blushed. Lucy looked at him with eyes of desire.

'' Natsu, I'm fire up '' Lucy pressed her body against the fire mage.

''H-H-Hey! '' Natsu was interrupted by Lucy who had now risen in his body and had curled her legs around his waist

'' Let's go home, Natsu '' The blonde sensually said the magician in the ear.

'' A-Alright '' accepted Natsu blushing.

Natsu climbed her on his back, all the way Lucy said things that made him blush, and pressed her breasts against his back, making a friend of the magician began to get tough. When Natsu finally arrived at the apartment of Lucy, he sat on the bed to deposit the mage but ...

'' L-Lucy? '' Asked blushing Natsu, Lucy began to kiss his neck.

'' I love you, Natsu, I love you '' Lucy said, and approached the magician with her legs sticking her vagina and her breasts to his back.

'' L-Lu ... cy '' said natsu blushed

''I want you into me now, Natsu '' Lucy confessed in his ear.

'' Y-you're drunk ... H-Hey! '' Natsu was interrupted by the magician, who quickly sat on the lap of the wizard, with her vagina over his member.

'' Why don't you want me? '' asked Lucy 'hurt'

'' W-We already talked about this ... right? '' Natsu looked everywhere, nervous.

'' I want you inside me '' Lucy kissed the fire mage with desire and anger, and began to remove the scarf magician.

''We shouldn't, Lucy'' Natsu let her lips

'' I think so '' Lucy pushed Natsu.

'' L-Lucy ... stop '' Natsu said moans. The blonde began to kiss his toned abdomen.

'' You should also start '' Lucy took the hands of the dragon slayer and put them on her breasts.

'' Don't you wanted it to be special? '' The Wizard asked blushing.

'' Everything is special if you are here '' Lucy smiled.

'' T-Then I guess it's okay '' Natsu shifted in one go, leaving the blonde under him

'N-Natsu' 'the blonde began her moans when Natsu began to remove her blouse and then kissed her breasts.

'' I love you '' Natsu replied, and kissed her.

'' Me too. '' The blonde said softly, and closed her eyes.

'' L-Lucy? '' Asked Natsu facing her. But her chest was only limited to up and down. She was asleep.

'' Damn. What was about to do? '' Asked Natsu likewise saw his future wife sleeping so peacefully.

Natsu was once again the bathroom to treat his friend down, and when he returned he settled beside the magician, running a hand through her waist. Only in a few hours she would be his and he would be hers. Soon they belong to each other, so worth waiting for that moment. The dragon slayer did the same as his fiancee, and fell asleep.

Did you liked it? I hope so, count me in your comments!


	6. I do

Finally was the big day, the day when Natsu and Lucy would become husband and wife.

A very early hours in the morning, a blonde woke up with a headache, probably didn't remember anything about last night, but had found a fire mage sleeping behind her around her waist with his arm protectively. She slowly raised his hand to turn around and look at him . After kissing his forehead, she prepared to take a bath and washed her teeth, took all their belongings and without waking her future husband, kissed him on the lips. Because they couldn't see each other till the wedding.

After a few more hours, Natsu began to stir in bed seeking the warmth of another body beside her, he began to touch the bed where Lucy was supposed to be finding nothing but empty space. He awoke suddenly.

'' Lucy? '' Natsu opened one eye.

'' She's not here. '' thought the fire mage, he quickly got up and went into the bathroom, she wasn't, the kitchen was also empty. After giving up he sat on the bed. '' I guess it should be like that. '' He thought , because he was aware that he could not see her until the time of the wedding, but would have liked to say goodbye.

Natsu decided to take a bath, took off his clothes as he walked into the tub and smelled the odor remains of Lucy. He left the bathroom and went to the guild.

'' Good morning! '' Natsu opened the doors with energy.

'' So today is the big day, huh? '' initiated Macau

'' It feels like yesterday that these brats fighting every day '' Said wakaba.

'' The youth is moving very fast. '' said Macau nostalgic.

'' What happens old men? There are still centuries to come as you! '' Said Natsu friendly.

'' Hey, flames, you know where the girls are gone? I woke up today and Juvia had gone. '' Gray caught the attention of Natsu.

'' Cana has led to all '' Gajeel replied.

'' It's true, probably you won't see them until the wedding '' continued Laxus.

'' The Wedding '' said the four unison, imagined the four with their costumes and their promised brides dressed in entering the altar.

'' They said that b-but why have all the girls gone? '' Asked Wakaba discouraged.

''Mira said all would be bridesmaids, so needed this day to them, '' answered Laxus.

'' Yes, Evergreen said something like that, '' continued Elfman.

'' So we should also be moving '' Laxus notice.

'' Don't you think it's too soon? '' Gray asked with a drop in the hundred.

'' The wedding is in a few hours, and we will go by boat to island Tenrou '' Elfman continued.

'' The men should receive the guests '' Makarov ended.

'' Walking '' Laxus ordered while going out of the guild.

The boys were in the boat heading towards the island Tenrou, there were their costumes dating. Gajeel and Natsu were giddy as ever and Jellal was watching at them. While Gray was walking around in underwear. When they reached the island Tenrou, they could make out decorations to which Lissana and Wendy who gave them the finishing touches.

When they arrived there were only a few hours to the wedding, so they decided to go to a hot spring that Natsu had created with his fire. Then they dressed in their white suits, as always Natsu had his scarf around his neck, Gray had arranged his hair as his father used to have it, Silver. Jellal had his hair back and Gajeel had a pony tail. When they were fully prepared, they came out to greet the guests.

'' Natsu-san! '' Came Sting with Yukino, Rogue and Minerva.

'' Oh, Sting! Good to see you, friend, '' Natsu came joyful.

'' Congratulations, Natsu-san '' Yukino smiled.

'' Thank you. '' Natsu replied comfortably putting his arms behind his head.

'' Gray! '' Lyon approached with Meredy.

'' Lyon! I'm glad you came '' Gray greeted cheerful.

'' I could not miss your wedding '' Lyon answered.

'' Thank you for coming '' Gray thanked him kindly.

'' Ul would be very proud to see what you've made you, Gray. '' Lyon put a hand on his shoulder.

'' Congratulations gray-san, please take care of juvia '' Meredy kindly addressed.

'' That's what i plan to do '' Gray replied smiling.

'' So you get married, huh? '' said quietly Cobra to Jellal.

'' Congratulations, Jellal-san '' Sorano said gently.

'' You deserve it, you're a good man, '' said in tears Hoteye

'' Jellal! '' Yelled Kagura as a protective mother.

'' K-Kagura? '' Asked Jellal scared.

'' You need to take care of Erza, okay ?, If you do not, I'll kill you. '' Kagura took a sword and put it in the neck of Jellal.

'' Y-Y-YES!'' Jellal cried scared.

'' Attention all '' Lissana spoke into a microphone.

All turned to lissana.

'' The brides have come, please sit down ''

The four boyfriends went into position to wait their brides. Their hearts stopped short when they saw four girls entering the arch of flowers that had decorated by Wendy. They were clutching each other with the master at the center. Natsu revealed a smile from ear to ear when he saw the blonde in with a beautiful white dress and her hair in a bun, while the veil covering her beautiful face and her bouquet of pink flowers.

''Guys, I'm giving my daughters to all of you, so you better take care of them or each of you will regret it.'' Makarov said.

The guys that were like this: Natsu and Gray to the right and Gajeel Jellal to the left. The four took the hand of their companions of life. Lucy Natsu smiled through her veil to Natsu while he pressed his hand to hers.

Then they began with the typical words of a wedding: We are gathered here to unite in marriage ... and mentioned each pair. But let's get down to business. Natsu and Lucy join right hands and:

I, Natsu Dragneel

take you, Lucy Heartfilia

to be my wife.

I promise to be true to you in good times

and in bad

in sickness and in health.

I will love you and honour you

all the days of my life.

Natsu smiled to Lucy.

I, Lucy Heartfilia

take you, Natsu Dragneel

to be my husband.

I promise to be true to you in good times

and in bad

in sickness and in health.

I will love you and honour you

all the days of my life.

Lucy smiled to Natsu and pressed his hand.

''Lucy Heartfilia, do you accept Natsu Dragneel as your husband?''

''I do''

''Natsu Dragneel, do you accept Lucy Heartfilia as your wife?''

''Of course, i do'' He smiled.

Natsu takes the ring Happy and Charle had led to couples, Natsu introduces Lucy's ring to her finger and then Lucy performs the same action.

'' I pronounce you man and wife. ''

Natsu looked at Lucy and she stared back.

'' Yes, you may kiss the bride. ''

'' Then, with your permission, ''

Natsu took Lucy's waist, lifted the veil on his face.

'' I love you '' Natsu smiled.

'' I love you, Natsu '' Lucy smiled back.

Natsu took her cheeks, and kissed her. While the public and the other couples doing the same action, a tear of happiness down through the eye of Natsu. Mavis appeared smiling on the arch of flowers.

'' So, this is the only magic, isn't it, Zeref? '' Mavis looked at the sky and closed her eyes...

While little fairies created by ilusion of mavis started to make a circle around the newlyweds

I really don't know how is this process of wedding, believe me or not, i have never gone to a wedding. I read a little bit about it and i wrote a little summary. I hope you liked it! I would like to see some comments, i love reading them and answering as well!

The next one we will see some lemon, is your body ready for it?


	7. Action

****ATENTION: THIS CHAPTER HAS MATURE CONTENT ***

After the wedding ceremony of our magicians, they had a party on the island Tenrou with all their friends and other guild too. All had fun , joking, playing, sharing in family. However, it was time to say goodbye to the couple that would go on honeymoon.

'' I guess it's time '' Natsu took the hand of his wife.

'' Yeah '' Lucy smiled.

'' You are my wife '' Natsu squeezed her hand.

'' You're my husband '' Lucy ran a finger along the gold ring of Natsu.

'' Go away now! '' Cana shouted to the couple.

'' The ship is waiting, they will leave you in the places you have chosen'' Makarov told them.

'' Natsu, where do we go? '' Asked Lucy.

'' You'll see '' Natsu smiled as he walked hand with his wife to the boat and the other couples were doing the same action.

'' Lucy, I have not yet given your wedding gift! '' Shouted Cana.

Lucy turned, meeting the image of his mother and father smiling together in the sky with fireworks, saying goodbye to the newlyweds who were already aboard the ship. The magician couldn't hold back her tears when she saw the image of her parents and took her hand to her mouth.

'' M-Mom ... Dad ... '' Lucy said with a sob.

'' I'm sure they're very proud '' Natsu said as he watched the picture in the sky.

'' T-Thank you '' Lucy article.

'' I guess it's time to give you my gift, '' Natsu confessed scratching his hair

'' A-A gift? but if I didn- '' Lucy was interrupted by Natsu.

'' Here '' Natsu pulled the keys out of his suit.

'' M-My keys ... but how? '' Lucy asked in surprise.

'' I've had some issues with the big old man, you probably can' even call them but as soon as they get bett- '' Lucy stopped him with a kiss.

'' You're the best thing that ever happened in my life, Natsu '' Lucy confessed.

'' I love you Lucy. '' Natsu confessed.

After long hours and torments for the dragon slayer of fire, they reached their destination, however, the place was not new to them.

'' This is .. '' Lucy looked at the city with nostalgia.

'' Where we met '' Natsu took her hand.

'' How could i forget? '' Lucy smiled.

'' You were duped by a false salamander '' Natsu continued.

'' You destroyed the city '' Lucy kept laughing.

'' And it was when I invited you to come with me '' Natsu continued while magicians admired the city from the boat.

'' And I don't regret having done '' Lucy said admiring profile of her husband.

'' Me neither, '' Natsu looked at her and their eyes met.

After this little talk, they got off the boat, and entered the city of Hargeon. Arriving in a small house, a little out of town.

'' We have reached '' Natsu smiled at Lucy.

'' It's beautiful, '' Lucy said, admiring the house.

'' May I? '' Natsu Lucy beckoned to charge princess style.

'' Now you ask for it? '' Lucy asked with a drop in the hundred while Natsu took her in his arms.

'' Here we are '' Natsu closed the door, with a blushed Lucy in his arms.

'' So ... I guess that- '' Lucy was interrupted by a kiss from Natsu.

'' I've waited long for this, '' Natsu separated leaving a line of saliva between them.

'' Me too '' Lucy kissed him and put her hands behind his neck, bringing his face close to hers.

Natsu put Lucy on her feet as they continued kissing. As the kiss deepened, they gave steps toward the bed. Until Lucy stumbled upon this. Natsu ran a hand over the back of Lucy, unzipping the dress that reached the end of her back as Lucy began to remove his scarf; Natsu slid long-sleeved dress over her shoulders, and followed by her hip, until it fell to the ground alone, the magician parted her lips and watched the magician's underwear.

'' C-Cana '' Lucy said blushed and breathing hard.

'' S-She knows her thing... '' Natsu said agitated. And he came again to the blonde.

'' I-I guess it's my turn, '' said Lucy nervous and blushing.

'' F-Forward '' Natsu looked away blushed.

Lucy started loosening his tie and continued sliding the white jaquet through his muscular shoulders, sliding her hands gently over the white shirt beneath it. Lucy took her husband's cheeks and kissed him, both being blushing, Lucy began to open one by one, the buttons of his shirt, leaving her a view of the abdomen and arms shapely of Natsu. While Lucy was deciding to remove his belt, Natsu kissed her neck making her moan.

'N-Natsu ...' 'Lucy closed her eyes on a groan.

Natsu kept kissing her neck, and carefully kept kissing her shoulders, pushing back the magician who fell on the bed and then he felt gently above her, propped with his elbows. Before continuing kissing her body, he went to her lips again in search of an invisible permission, and the groans of the magician were the answer. Natsu, with a slight blush on his cheeks, began to kiss the middle between her two breasts and slowly slid the straps of her bra, when he reached them, he tossed it aside , he put a hand in one in the breasts.

'' N-Natsu ... '' Lucy moaned blushing

Natsu put his face to the other breast and started kissing around the nipple, then, with his mouth kissed it and began sucking, while Lucy squeezed her intimacy with her legs, the fire mage was delighted with his wife. Natsu continued experimenting with Lucy's breasts, blushing and sweating while doing it, he was sucking sometimes kissing them and among the center,. He wanted to try her entire body with his lips.

'N-Natsu..W-Why ...'' Lucy was blushing and sweating as well.

'' You're ...beautiful '' Natsu went back to her face and kissed her

'' W-why ... I'm the only ... naked? '' The magician asked blushing.

'' I-I'm sorry ... if.. if you want...you can.. '' Natsu replied blushing and sweating.

Now was Lucy's turn, she sat on Natsu , who still had his pants, and she began kissing his lips as Natsu had previously started, she ran her hands through his arms, while Natsu lowered and raised his hands in the back of Lucy. Then, the magician continued kissing his neck while Natsu enduring his moans everytime Lucy touches his skin with her lips, Lucy continued kissing his chest, kissing his abdomen slowly, while the wizard moaned slightly limited by the touch of his lips, Lucy felt like he was starting to put hard as she neared his crotch.

Natsu lowered his hands to the back of Lucy, and began handling her butt. Later, Lucy sat on the legs of the wizard, putting each leg in each side, and began to remove his belt, while the member Natsu began to notice through the zipper, when she took off his belt, and was about to remove the buttom...

'' ... W-What happens? '' Natsu asked agitated and blushing.

'N-Natsu ...I ..' 'Lucy looked down.

'' Lucy '' Natsu took her face up

'' I c-can't... '' Lucy flinched for a moment.

'' Luce, i'm not going to force you to anything '' Natsu sat and hugged her.

'' I-I want to, b-but ...i'm scared '' Lucy lowered her gaze.

'' I won't hurt you, I promise '' Natsu kissed her hands.

'' Natsu .. '' Lucy put her hands in his face and smiled.

''Listen, you're the most important person in my life, i will never hurt you.'' Natsu kissed her.

''I love you, Natsu'' Lucy kissed him back. She ran her hands through his chest while he was pressing her body against his.

''Do you trust me?'' Natsu asked her.

''I do'' Lucy replied blushing. She slowly lay down in the bed looking at Natsu.

Natsu started kissing her, all her face with little kisses, then he continued with her neck, he kept kissing all her body, he kissed her abomen slowly. He stopped and took her feet, he started to kiss her ankle, then her leg with little kisses, then he reached her thigh and he felt how she tried to close her legs, but he stopped her and kept kissing. He wanted to make her know how precious she was for him while kissing her body slowly.

''W-Where did you learn that?'' Lucy asked agitated

''I didn't learn it, i-i just wanted to do it'' Natsu answered blushing.

Natsu sat between her both legs, looking at her intimacy. He stared at her face one more time looking for a permission, she nodded blushing. Natsu put his hands in each side of the underwear, gently he slipped it through her thighs. Lucy put her hands in her vagina and closed her legs a little bit, with shame. He immediately, opened them gently he took off her hands, and kissed them.

Natsu looked at Lucy's red face who was looking at him, waiting for his next movement. With his red face, Natsu started kissing the beginning of Lucy's intimacy, with little kisses while Lucy was moaning. He kissed and sucked with care, her clitoris making her arch her back of pleasure. Then he started to kiss her entrance, sucking the fluids that came out and passing his tongue around. Lucy grabbed the sheet and let herself go.

'' A-Ahh ... A-Ah ... '' The mage was sweating.

'' I-I think it's time ... '' Natsu blushed, looked Lucy's face after letting herself go.

He began to pull down his pants so did with the underwear, exposing the beast that wanted to get into action. As the magician saw tremendous member squeezed her legs. ''It will hurt '' she thought. Natsu felt gently above her again, now completely naked and went up to her face and began to kiss her lips. Then he looked at her eyes saying with them ''i won't hurt you'' and she nodded. Natsu started rubbing the tip of his member in the vagina of the magician, he looked at lucy's face again and looked to his thing again.

He took her thighs, Lucy grabbed the sheet one more time, Natsu entered gently his member inside her, Lucy gave a strangled cry and tears started to come out her eyes as blood from her intimacy. When Natsu saw the reaction of the mage, he went to her face

'' F-F-Forgive me ... Forgive me ... I-I should have gone more...slowly '' he rested his face on Lucy's forehead.

'' I-I ... did it '' Lucy smiled with tears.

''A-Are you okay, Lucy?'' Natsu asked worried.

''As never'' She smiled.

'' What a relief ... I thought I had hurt you '' Natsu replied sighing.

''Of course, you did, don't you see the blood?! It hurts as fuck!'' Lucy yelled.

''I-Im sorry!'' Natsu said with inocence.

''But i'm glad...we are one now'' Lucy took her cheeks and kissed him.

''So...'' Natsu smiled

''Y-Yeah...we haven't ...started yet '' Lucy said blushing

Natsu began to move slowly into the magician, while she gets used to his member , as the moans rose, Natsu went faster, Lucy pressed her nails in Natsu's back , while he had a hand in her waist and other resting in bed. The thrusts were becoming faster, the pleasure they felt whenever Natsu entered and went out her, was inexplicable.

' L-Lucy..I-Im going to .. '' Natsu said agitated and blush on her cheeks

Natsu came and went faster.

'' M-Me ... t-too '' Lucy replied agitated.

In the last time, Lucy clenched her legs around Natsu, and they both came. Both breathed agitated, Natsu supported with both hands on either side of his wife's face, saw with some satisfaction and joy, while his liquid filled her.

'' I love you '' Natsu lowered his face, and kissed her.

'' I love you, Natsu '' Lucy put her hands on her cheek.

Natsu left the magician, and sat beside her. Leaving her resting on his chest, and his arm around her waist.

'' Damn, it's hot!...You know what?'' Lucy yelled.

'' W-What? '' With a smile from ear to ear.

'' P-probably i won't move tomorrow'' Lucy said.

''Have you seen my back?''' Natsu replied smiling.

''That's nothing compared to me!'' Lucy yelled.

''Yeah yeah, I'm sorry'' Natsu hugged her.

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **Sooooo, i hope you guys liked this chapter, it's the longest chapter of the whole story./.**

 **NOTE : I wrote this with all the knowledge i have about it (i have read a looooot) i have never put this in practice, if there's any mistake in this process, please comment below about it!**

 **NOTE 2: I have read a lot of fanfics where one of them (Natsu or Lucy) are professionals in this topic, so i wrote as i imagined them, both are new in this, (Natsu has some advices from Gildarts) and Lucy knows this, because she's a writer that means she reads(? well, the thing is that i put them both as new on this, both blushing, you know...etc.**

 **NOTE 3: i really hope you liked it, and if you are not supposed to read this, i don't feel guilt cuz i put it as ''ADULT CONTENT'' I know, you're going to read it anyway, but just don't tell your mom(?**

 **I love reading your comments and answering them as well, so don't forget to comment below!**

 **Mataneeeeee**


	8. Bath

It was nine o'clock when Natsu opened his eyes, because sunlight coming through the window to his face, he found Lucy sleeping face to face with him, she was naked and a sheet pulled up to her waist, and with her hand that was in Natsu's chest, covering her breasts involuntarily. Natsu couldn't help smiling to see that it wasn't a dream, seeing her wake up next to him, and to see her face so peacefully. He softly kissed her blond her.

'' H-Hmmmm ... '' Lucy opened her eyes.

'' Good morning, Lucy '' Natsu gave her the good morning with a smile.

'' Good morning, Natsu '' Lucy made the same gesture, blushing.

'' A-Are you okay? '' Natsu asked with a slight blush, you know he means

'' I-I think ... I slept very well, '' Lucy said smiling.

'' I'm glad '' Natsu responded with his numb arm.

'' W-What time is it? '' Lucy asked squeezing her eyes.

'' I just woke up ... H-Hey i was wondering... are you pregnant already? '' Natsu asked blushing.

'' W-What!? .. C-Course N- ... I-I don't know... '' Lucy said, realizing she might be.

'' How can't you know? '' Natsu said bringing his face to her belly.

'N-Natsu...I-It's because...last night we have our first time...you know.. '' Lucy said blushing.

'' What does that have to do? '' Natsu asked facing her.

''Cana explained it, didn't she? For the simple fact that we made love, it doesn't mean that i'm pregnant, it must also spend at least a month before knowing '' Lucy said blushing.

'' So...we must keep having sex till you get pregnant? '' Natsu asked excited.

'' T-That's not the point, are you listening? '' Lucy yelled blushing.

'' Should we start now or later?...you know, we just woke up...but it doesn't really matter '' Natsu asked himself, ignoring Lucy.

'' H-Hey, I participe in that too, you know?'' Lucy arching an eyebrow

'' I just can't wait to have a child '' Natsu smiled and hugged Lucy.

'' Me neither, '' Lucy smiled in Natsu's chest.

'' So...you don't want to do it now...what should we do now? '' Natsu asked with his arms around Lucy.

''I-I do want to do it if it's with you...but i'm the only one that gets penetrated and at least for now, it still hurts, you know?'' Lucy yelled.

''Fine, then. We will wait till you get better'' Natsu hugged her.

'' Well, thanks. '' Lucy gently released the hug, took a blanket to cover her body.

''Where are you going?'' Natsu asked her smiling from the bed.

''I'm going to take a shower'' Lucy said walking to the bath.

'' I see, well thought Lucy, we can do it in the bathroom! '' Natsu said standing from the bed naked.

'' H-Hey! that's not what i mean, weren't we supposed to wait?...and put some clothes on! '' Lucy yelled blushing.

'' Oh, come on, don't be ashamed, you touched this whole body last night, don't you remember? '' Natsu took Lucy's hand and put them in his chest.

''¡FINE FINE!'' Lucy cried blushing.

''So, now that you're okay with it, let's take a bath!'' Natsu walked Lucy to the bath with him.

''H-Hey, I'm going to take a bath first!'' Lucy yelled.

''Oh yeah?, you promised me you were going to bath with me once we're married and...look at this ring'' Natsu said laughing.

''Did i promise that?'' Lucy acted like she forgot.

''Hey that's cheat!'' Natsu took Lucy in his arms.

''¡I can walk, i can walk!'' Lucy yelled in his arms.

''And run too, so let me be sure you won't run out the bathroom'' Natsu opened the door.

Lucy accepted defeat, after all, they were husband and wife. And she promised it, Lucy filled the tub while Natsu was brushing your teeth, he was naked and with his hand on the waist. When the tub was full, Lucy went before Natsu and sat on the right side, hoping that Natsu sit in front of her, but he sat behind her with his legs on each side of the body of the magician.

'' W-What are you doing? '' Lucy asked blushing.

'' Taking a bath with you '' Natsu smiled innocently and wrapped his arms around Lucy.

'' O-Only a bath right? '' Lucy asked blushing.

'' Unless you wish otherwise, '' Natsu attracted Lucy to his body. Lucy could feel his crotch in her ass. And his wet muscles in her back.

''N-Natsu!'' Shouted the mage flushed, however she did not move.

''What's the matter, Lucy?'' Natsu asked innocently.

''I-I...can feel it. You're not planing to have a bath, are you?'' Lucy looked at him.

''Course i do!...i told you that was out of my hands'' Natsu answer without guilty.

''Why didn't you sit there? '' Lucy pointed out the other side.

''I wanted to be here, able to hug you'' Natsu smiled.

''I-It's okay...but not sex, right?'' Lucy asked looking at him blushing.

'' Listen, Lucy. We'll do it whenever you want, I won't force anything, okay? '' Natsu put his face on the shoulder of the magician.

'' I-I guess it's okay '' Lucy smiled as she notice how Natsu cared deeply about this issue.

'' You want me to wash your hair? '' Natsu watched Lucy's face.

'' i-If you want '' Lucy looked at him blush.

'' Good '' Natsu lifted her face, and slowly began to massage the scalp of the magician.

'' T-Thank you '' Lucy threw her head back to make it easier for the dragon slayer.

'' You don't have to thank '' Natsu just continued washing the hair magician.

'' I missed you, Natsu '' Lucy smiled, with tears threatening to spill.

'' Hey, Lucy. Don't cry...i hate seeing you like that '' Natsu lowered its hands and stepped over those of the magician, and hugged her.

'' I love you so much '' And the tears came.

'' We are together now, Lucy.'' Natsu hugged her stronger.

''Do you know? while I was there, I saw my parents every time I felt it was not worth going back, they always answered me it was not my time and that i had to wait for you '' Lucy smiled.

'' They have been right, thanks for waiting '' Natsu kissed her shoulder.

'' I'm so glad I did '' Lucy closed her eyes feeling Natsu's lips in her shoulder.

'' T-Thank you so much '' Natsu said in a gasp.

''Natsu?'' Lucy looked back.

''I haven't been this open with nobody two years ago. I didn't understand it, but i felt that something was missing here...it was empty here'' Natsu pointed out his heart.

''I'm sorry...i put you in that- '' Natsu interrumpted her.

''When they told me what you had made for me...i felt so sad...confused...so angry with myself'' Natsu's tears started to drop

''Hey, i hate seeing you like that too'' Lucy turned her body, and now she was face to face with him.

''It was so painful... When i recovered my memories - Damn it! i couldn't do anything for you...you just...disappeared in front of me...in my eyes '' Natsu clenched his fists and hit the tub.

''I did it for you because i know if you were in my place, you would do it without doubting'' Lucy took Natsu's cheeks.

''Just thank you for coming back to me'' Natsu hugged hair and cried in her shoulder.

''I love you so much, Natsu'' Lucy hugged her.

''I love you so much, Lu..cy'' Natsu said in tears.

Lucy hugged Natsu while he kept crying in her arms. After minutes, Lucy decided to wash Natsu's hair.

''Well...i think is my turn '' Lucy looked at him cleaning his face.

''A-Are you going to wash my hair?'' Natsu said cleaning a tear and smiling.

''Yes!...I-I mean, if you want...'' Lucy answered shy.

''Course i do'' Natsu kissed her.

Lucy began to wash Natsu's hair, as they talked of trivial things; as some missions that Natsu had done and how things had occurred between Laxus, Mira, Evergreen and Elfman, while the magician laughed till mourn. Natsu just enjoyed seeing her there with him, and seeing her so happy.

So the days went on the honeymoon of these wizards, out to eat and occasionally found something to chew; Natsu always was in trouble in the city and always came out of the blond mage saying '' The master is gonna kill us! '' Well, in these weeks have passed, the dragon slayer had destroyed some places. They made love 3 times per week, excting to see the results of their 'attempts'.

After a few more weeks, the honeymoon was over and they had to return to the guild and see how things were going. When they reached the guild all welcomed with a party and the other couples had returned alike.

'' Welcome! '' Shouted all of them.

'Everyone, how have you been ?!' 'Lucy asked her friends approaching.

'' Nothing compared to you! '' Cana replied smiling.

'' Lucy-san! '' Greeted juvia.

'' And how little flames has treated, Lucy? '' Gray approached.

'' What did you said, ice cubes? '' Natsu went into battle mode.

'' And here we go, '' said Wendy.

'' When this pair of idiots are going to grow? '' Asked gajeel laughing.

'' Shut up! piece of metal? '' Gray and Natsu said in unison.

'' Erza! '' Lucy said greeting Erza.

'' Lucy, Levy, Juvia! '' Greeted Erza.

'' H-H-How have fared with 'it'? '' Levy asked by a small round among the four magicians.

'' G-Gray-sama has done very well, '' Juvia said blushing.

'N-Natsu is the best' 'Lucy said quietly.

'' JJ-Jellal is not a-at the back! '' Erza said blushing and stammering.

'' Gajeel does it better than all! '' Levy shouted without thinking what the guild was silent.

'' Ge-I, there you have it! '' Gajeel said proud.

''What are you talking about? Lucy tell him how good I am! '' Shouted Natsu.

'' Gray-sama is the best at this! '' Shouted Juvia flushed.

'N-no need to say it ' 'Gray replied with a drop in the hundred.

'' Jellal is the best! '' Shouted erza..

'' T-Thank you '' Jellal said blushing.

'' Lucy, tell them! '' Natsu approached the blonde.

'N-Natsu..does it..bett-' 'The magician could not finish her sentence, because she fainted.

'' Hey, Lucy, what happens? '' Natsu loaded her in his arms.

'' Natsu, take her with Polyuska immediately! '' Shouted Makarov, apparently he knew was happening.

Here is the chapter! I regret not having more detailed lemon- I mean, most days Honeymoon. /. The fact is, I don't want to make the story too long, so you don't get bored :(. Don't worry, it isn't over. I hope you liked this chapter!

See you in the next chapter!

Also, i want to apologize, first, IM SO SORRY for the bad english, i wrote it in spanish first and i used the google translator because it was too much work to translate, i tried to fix some mistakes that you might find later. So, i want to apologize before you read them. I know, i shouldn't have posted it, but i didn't care about that as i do now. (i was like: they'll understand). I'll try to fix the mistakes. Thank you so much for the patience.


	9. Family

Natsu took her to Polyuska's house as quickly as possible, Polyuska ordered him to lie her down on the bed and began to look for things.

'' So it has begun ... '' muttered the old woman.

'' W-What about Lucy? '' Natsu sat beside the bed, clutching the hand of his wife.

'' Listen, boy. I'll confess it...it had been between us but ... '' Polyuska paused for a moment.

'' Just tell me she's okay '' Natsu replied looking at Lucy.

'' She's fine, but .. '' Polyuska looked sadly at Lucy.

'' Please ... please, what about my wife? '' Natsu asked.

'' She's pregnant. '' Polyuska approaching to Lucy said witha drug in her hand

'' P-Pregnant? '' Natsu looked at Lucy blushing.

'' That's right, you're going to be a father. '' The old woman replied without joy.

'' S-So she's just pregnant? '' He asked smiling.

'' She can't have that child, '' replied Polyuska serious.

''W-What ?! Who are you to decide that ?! '' Natsu yelled angry.

'' Listen, this child is growing in her womb is consuming her magic. You know what that means, don't you? '' Polyuska looked seriously at Natsu.

'' C-consuming magic? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' You're a dragon slayer, and even more, END. '' Polyuska continued seriously.

'' END was already purified, so if that was the pro- '' Natsu was interrupted.

'' END was purified, but you have renmants inside you. This human body won't resist; the creature need much magical power to get formed. '' Polyuska looking at Lucy replied.

''Y-You've got...to be k-kiding, right? '' Natsu gave a nervous laugh

'' The odds for her to survive...are low '' Polyuska said without a trace of amusement.

'N-No...this ... again... ...not again'' Natsu murmured grabbing her hand.

'' You have to convince her to desist from having this baby, for the sake of your wife'' Polyuska put a hand in the forehead of the blond.

'' D-Desist to have our son ...? ''Natsu asked about to mourn.

'' I'm sorry '' Polyuska pressed her hand against the forehad of the magician, and she woke up.

'' H-Hmmm ... '' Lucy opened her eyes.

'' Lucy! '' Natsu screamed with joy.

'N-Natsu' 'Lucy smiled.

'' Polyuska-san ... thank you '' Lucy smiled at the old woman.

'' I've done everything in my hands '' Polyuska said sadly looking at Natsu.

'' Lucy, you ... you're pregnant...isn't it great? '' Natsu told her faking a smile.

'' F-Finally '' Lucy smiled, running her hand through her belly.

'' K-know? I...I ... I've been thinking and ... W-Why ... Why can't it be just you and me? '' Natsu asked and his heart was crying.

''W-What are you talking about, Natsu?...The family we were waiting for is...here '' Lucy smiled to her belly.

'' A-About that ... we are already a family ... the two of us '' Natsu said about to mourn.

'' You're kidding, right?...W-What's wrong with you?! '' Lucy asked with fear.

'' I...I...I don't want you to have...the baby '' Natsu was split into pieces.

'' N...Natsu?...Don't you wanna have a family...with me?'' Lucy started to mourn.

'' P-Please ... don't have it '' Natsu said, clenching his fists.

'' No. I'll have my baby... '' Lucy said cleaning her face.

'' P-Please, Lucy '' Natsu tried again.

'' I'll have this baby ... I know you also want to have it, Natsu. You always wanted a family and I also so- '' Lucy was interrupted.

''A FAMILY?! '' Natsu angry stood up.

'' N-Natsu? '' Asked Lucy scared.

'' IF YOU'RE NOT HERE...IF YOU'RE NOT HERE IT WON'T BE A FAMILY! '' Natsu screamed and tears started coming out of his eyes.

'' Natsu '' Lucy grabbed his fist gently.

'' The chances of surviving are ... low, Lucy so- '' Natsu stopped short at the sight of a smile forming on Lucy's face.

'' Y-You already...knew... '' Natsu clenched his lips.

'' Natsu, we will have this baby together '' Lucy clasped their hands.

''Damn it! ...I-It's my fault! ... E-END is here ... END STILL HERE!'' Natsu pointed his thumb the center of his chest and tears were dropping through his face

'' No, Natsu. You're Natsu Dragneel my husband. '' Lucy pulled him gently to sit.

'' Forgive me ... I told you so many times I wanted a child and you ... and you knew ... I- '' Natsu's tears fell as he spoke, he stopped to feel the warmth of the hand of Lucy her cheeks.

'' This isn't for you, Natsu. I want a family with you. '' Lucy smiled, blushing.

'' I...I just don't wanna lose you ...again ... '' Natsu's voice was cut.

'' You're not going to lose me, Natsu. I promise '' Lucy sat down and pressed their foreheads.

'' No ... I don't want promises, just ... stay with me ... forever '' Natsu put his hands over those of Lucy as tears ran down her face.

'' I love you, Natsu '' Lucy kissed him.

'' I love you, Lucy '' Natsu answered the kiss with tears all over his face.

'' We will be alright, okay? '' Lucy parted his lips.

Natsu just nodded.

After this, Natsu and Lucy returned to the guild, everyone was shocked by the good news that the couple brought them, however ...

'' Are you going to have it, Lucy? '' Makarov asked seriously disrupting the happiness in the guild.

'' We'll have '' Lucy said serious.

'' Natsu? '' Makarov turned his face to the magician for an answer. But Natsu just looked down.

'' What's is the problem, Lucy? '' Levy approached.

'' It's complicated '' Lucy said smiling and looking at her belly.

'' The odds of survival are ...low '' Natsu's voice was cut.

''W-WHAT?!'' Everyone shouted.

'' Is that true, Lucy? '' Gray approached the magician worried.

'' That's right... '' Lucy looked at Natsu.

'' She doesn't listen me ... so please ... '' Natsu begged his friends.

'' Lucy, you can't have that child! '' Gray approached.

'' Lu-chan ... '' Levy looked sad.

'' I'll have it '' Lucy decreed serious.

''Lucy... '' Erza approached.

'' Lucy-san ... '' said Wendy sad.

'' Understood '' Makarov said seriously.

'' E-Eh? '' Everyone shouted.

'' She has made a decision, we can only support her as the family ...we are '' Lucy Makarov approached.

'' Thank you, master, '' Lucy bent to be high to the master.

'' Don't be overcome, do it for us ... do it for Natsu '' Makarov hugged her with tears streaming down her face.

'' I will '' Lucy said Lucy who now was like her father. While other members of the guild with the master cried.

They spent weeks and months, the belly of the mage grew and grew increasingly. Guild members went far to her apartment to visit and tell things that happened in the guild, Natsu never leaving his wife, she was already in bed, weak because all the magic the baby has been consuming from her.

One day before the birth, at night ...

'' Natsu, come here, '' Lucy said softly.

''D-Do you want me to sleep with you? Won't i hurt you? '' Natsu asked worriedly.

'' Forget about that '' Lucy said softly.

'' T-Then ... '' Natsu got into bed carefully. He put his hand on the belly of Lucy and settled his head in the other.

'' How do you feel? '' Natsu looked at Lucy.

'Excited' 'Lucy smiled.

'' I didn't mean that ... '' Natsu said and was silent.

'' I'll be fine '' Lucy smiled. And Natsu just nodded.

'' So girl, eh? '' Natsu went down to the belly of Lucy.

'' It's true, we have not yet decided the name. '' Lucy said as she placed her hand on Natsu's hair.

'' What about Igneela? '' Natsu asked seriosly.

'N-Natsu ...don't put your father's name as female!' 'Lucy said with a drop in the hundred.

'' The guys have written me several names, i'll right back '' Natsu rose gently.

Natsu went to the small bookseller of the magician, the small list of names was on the ground, bent down and took it, when he raised his body he hit the bookseller and from it dropped a top box with the letters of Lucy for Layla .

'' What's the matter, Natsu? '' Lucy asked from her bed.

'N-Nothing!' 'Natsu replied nervously.

Natsu began to collect all the cards, however, a letter with a recently date caught his attention and decided to take a look.

''Hi Mom!

Do you know? I couldn't write all this time, I was on my honeymoon, I've married!

I wish you were present, you make me much needed. Soon I'll be mother, can you believe it ?! Natsu and I will form a family as we wanted.

I already want to see her, hopefully it looks like you! I want to teach her a lot and want to meet her and know a lot about her, as her favorite color, her type of magic! her hair color! I hope it's Pink. I want to talk her about to and Dad, and tell the story you used read me , I want to teach her many things. Mom hope to be as good as you were.

Love, Lucy. ''

'' Natsu, you're taking too long! '' Natsu stopped reading.

'' Im coming! '' Natsu dried some tears that had fell down his face.

'' It took you a lot! '' Lucy reproached with arms crossed.

'' I'm sorry '' Natsu replied smiling.

''What's going on? Where is the list? '' Lucy asked looking at him.

'' It is not necessary '' Natsu went to bed gently.

'' So how our daughter will be named? '' Lucy asked excitedly.

'' Layla '' Natsu replied smiling.

'' Layla? '' Lucy asked confused.

'' Layla '' Natsu kissed her.

'' As my mother ... I see, thank you '' Lucy smiled.

'' I love you Lucy, so whatever happens, don't leave me '' Natsu hugged her.

'' I will always be with you '' Lucy said softly and slept.


	10. A reason

However, hours later, Natsu opened his eyes to hear Lucy's cough from the bathroom.

'' Lucy ?! '' Natsu ran to the bathroom.

''Did..i wake you?'' Lucy asked faking a smile.

'' Are you all right ?! '' Natsu approached her and grabbed her.

'' I...I'm alrigh- ... '' Lucy said weak and fell in his arms

''I-Is it ...Now?'' Natsu asked worried.

'' P-Polyuska ... '' Lucy said faintly.

'' A-Alright, i'll take you there ''Natsu took her carefully.

Natsu charged Lucy in princess style, and took her to the house of Polyuska in the middle of the forest.

'' Polyuska! '' Shouted Natsu kicking the door.

'' What are those ways ?! '' Polyuska shouted angry.

'' No time for your reproaches, is Lucy! '' Natsu entered in the house.

'' What's the matter? '' The old man asked when Natsu left her gently on the bed.

'' P-Polyuska ...- san '' Lucy smiled.

'' I see, so you soon ... '' Lucy went Polyuska sadly.

'' Don't...doubt '' Lucy looked at her

'' W-What's going on here?! '' Natsu asked confused and went to Polyuska.

'' Let her rest, come here boy '' Polyuska left Lucy resting and went with Natsu out.

'' What happens? '' Natsu asked desesperately.

'' In the worse case if i have to save one of them ...she wants me to save her baby '' Polyuska looked down.

'' S-So even she thinks... '' Natsu clenched his fists.

'' It is what I promised, '' Polyuska looked at Natsu.

'' You would not dare '' Natsu glared.

'' Listen, she decided her life '' Polyuska was interrupted by Natsu.

''HER LIFE?! THAT WOMAN IS MY LIFE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? '' Shouted Natsu.

'' Boy, I will do everything in my hands '' Polyuska replied with a half smile.

'' P-Please ... just ... just don't take her away from me '' Natsu put a hand on the shoulder of the elderly.

'' Go get Makarov and your friends, she wants them all here. '' Polyuska said.

'' No ... i won't let her side'' Natsu walked into the room.

'' Nothing will happen, just fulfills her desire '' repeated Polyuska, and Natsu went.

Natsu ran to the guild, but it was too late so only the mastter was in the rooms of the guild, Natsu told him and ran to fairy hills, and so went in search of Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, and everybody else. Only warning them that Lucy wants to see them. Natsu came and in the small house were almost all the guild, some were outside because there wasn't much space.

'' Hell, too many people! '' Natsu came screaming.

''Calm down, Natsu'' Lucy smiled. Lucy was holding the hand of Gray who didn't stop crying while Juvia was grabbing his shoulder.

'' W-What? '' Natsu asked seeing this scene.

''I-It's nothing '' Gray wiped his tears.

'' Gray '' Natsu said seriously.

'' Do your best ... please '' Gray kissed Lucy's forehead.

'' Lucy, you can '' Juvia said to her friend.

'' Bunny, you're strong, so ... just bring to life this child and keep yours '' Gajeel said softly.

'' Lu-chan, remember that we will bath her together, so ... live '' Levy smiled with tears.

'' Levy-chan ... '' Lucy smiled.

'' Lucy, you'll be able to do this, you will be with us, I know ... that you can '' Erza told with tears.

'' G-Guys ... '' Natsu looked how everyone had faith that the magician successfully bring his daughter.

'' I suppose there is nothing more to say. Lucy, you're my daughter and you have my granddaughter with you...so don't think you can leave us, because...because i wouldn't forgive you '' Makarov came up with tears.

'' Master ... '' Lucy looked at him smiling.

'' You a Fairy Tail mage, Lucy. You have a family that will wait on the other side of that door, so try to go through it ... '' Makarov finished and smiled.

So the magicians, except for Natsu left the room. While Polyuska was getting the necessary for childbirth, leaving the parents alone.

'' You can with this, i know '' Natsu said more positive.

'' I can't wait to see her '' Lucy smiled looking at her belly.

'' I know ... you want to know her hair color ... also her kind of magic ... you want to teach many things, and you will, I am sure of it '' Natsu ran a hand through her hair.

'' D-Did you read my letter? '' Lucy asked blushing. She looked tired.

'' You will be a good mother, Lucy '' Natsu smiled and squeezed her hand.

'' Natsu ... '' Lucy looked sad.

'' What? '' Natsu asked, knowing what was coming.

+((PLAY THE SOUNDTRACK WHILE READING))

'' If I don't get -... '' Lucy didn't finish

'' You will '' Natsu told her with tears almost coming out his eyes.

'' I do want to do all these things...'' Lucy said as she smiled and tears streamed down her face.

''S-Stop...please'' 'Natsu said with tears.

''I want to teach her many things...I want to see her growing up... Learning magic... Seeing you as the best father...I do want to live with you...I do want to have a family '' Lucy was crying.

''D-Don't...say these things...You're not going anywhere, this is not a goodbye, please stop'' Natsu begged her.

'' K-Know? I really wanted to have a future with you two...I dreamed a lot of times with a family with you... but...it's impossible '' Lucy's voice was cut.

'' L-Lucy... p-please'' Natsu cried.

'' It's okay...i know you will be the bes- '' Lucy said smiling with tears and Natsu interrumped her.

''D-Did you just said...it was o-okay?'' Natsu looked at her in tears.

''This is hard for me too, Natsu...It's unfair, isn't it?'' Lucy smiled with tears.

''A family, huh? '' Natsu asked.

''Natsu...'' Lucy grabbed his hand.

''That was your reason, wasn't it? YOU HAVE A REASON TO LIVE!'' Natsu cried.

Lucy was crying.

''I can't live without you... The family i want... You are there'' Natsu broke in tears.

'' Natsu ... '' Lucy looked at him smiling.

''S-So please... don't say goodbye...it's not a part of my dream'' Natsu begged her.

''neither...mine'' Lucy kissed his hair.

''P-Please...do your best'' Natsu kissed her.

''Natsu...I - Ahhhhhh '' Lucy began to complain of pain.

'' W-What happens ?! '' Natsu screamed.

'' I-It's...coming ... '' Lucy complaining of pain.

'' P-POLYUSKA! '' Natsu shouted holding Lucy's hand.

'' AHHH AHHHH '' Lucy was complaining.

'' It's time'' Polyuska came and looked at Natsu.

'' I will stay '' Natsu answered his gaze.

Natsu sat and held Lucy's hand at all times, Polyuska had begun, '' Keep bidding up! '' These were the cries of Polyuska while sitting between the legs of Lucy. The magician was sweating and screaming as she was pushing.

'' Come on, Lucy '' Natsu argued strongly sweaty hand of the magician.

'' Keep it, just a little more '' The old woman said.

'' Come on, I know you can '' Natsu begged.

'' AHHHHHHHHH '' The magician pushed.

It was the last effort of the magician, and so attracted to the surface Polyuska the head of the girl. While Lucy was breathing hard, Natsu kissed her forehead squeezing her hand.

'' ... ... ... '' She was breathing agitated.

'' We've done very well '' The old lady holding the baby and wrapped in a small blanket.

'' You did it '' Natsu kissed her forehead.

'' I want ... to see...her '' Lucy said agitated

'' Look at her, she's beautiful '' Natsu approached the child to the mother.

'' Lay...la '' Lucy's eyes opened and closed wearily.

'' L-Lucy, look at her...it's ours '' Natsu began to mourn.

Lucy ran her hand across the cheek of dragon slayer.

'' D-Don't close...your eyes '' The magician slowly closed her eyes.

'' Take care of her... Natsu '' Lucy's hand fell down and her eyes closed.

'' P-Please...O-Open your eyes... '' Natsu cried.

'' Open your eyes ... '' Natsu cried.

'' It is our daughter ... '' Natsu smiled while crying.

'' She looks like...you '' Natsu said softly

''Don't leave me, Lucy'' Natsu kissed her forehead and the tears were falling.

''Not again...p-please '' Natsu kissed her again.

''Y-You are my...reason '' Natsu cried.

''Don't leave...me''

Did you like it? Tell me in your comments, please!


	11. Layla Dragneel

'' Don't leave...me please '' Natsu was crying.

'' Sorry, kid '' The old woman closed her eyes.

''DON'T, LUCY...LUCY! '' The Magician cried.

'' Wake up, Natsu! '' A blond moved a sweaty magician.

''D-Don't leave me...again '' Natsu cried in tears

'' Natsu, I'm here! '' Lucy was moving him desesperately.

'' Please...don't ...leave me '' The Magician cried.

'' Open your eyes, Natsu! '' Lucy cried and Natsu relaxed his body.

'' ... ... ... '' The magician opened his eyes. He was sweating.

'' You woke up! '' Lucy hugged her, surprising him

'' Lu...cy? '' Natsu looked at her confused.

'' I'm here, Natsu '' Lucy hugged him stronger.

''B-But...you were- '' Natsu said and tears kept dropping and he hugged her.

'' You had a nightmare'' Lucy told him.

'' Nightma- '' And he remembered everything he dreamed of.

'' I won't leave you, Natsu. I won't leave you '' Lucy looked at him, and smiled.

'' Lucy ... Lucy ... '' Natsu hugged her

'' Natsu '' Lucy smiled.

'' Y-You closed your eyes...i couldn't see your smile anymore...it was so painful '' Natsu hugged her and tears were dropping.

'' Natsu, I'm here. '' Lucy soothed him.

'' I was so scared ... I ... I couldn't stand losing you..'' Natsu took her cheeks.

'' It happened, Natsu. Everything will be fine '' Lucy spent her hand in the back of the magician.

'' I was so scared '' Natsu screamed and tears ran down his face.

'' Layla and I...we're still here, '' Lucy released the hug and gently wiped the tears.

'' Please don't leave me ... not again ... '' Natsu ran his dumb through her cheek

'' Everything will be fine '' Lucy kissed him.

'' Layla, did you hear? We'll be together... Mama and Papa will be with you so ... so '' Natsu spoke to the belly.

'' She's listening '' Lucy ran her hand through his husband's hair.

'' A-Are you serious? '' Natsu put his ear to the stomach and could feel the baby kick.

'' You been kicked! '' Lucy laughed.

'' H-Hey! Are you going to have a Layla 'kick', too? '' Natsu reproached to the belly.

'' She recognized your voice '' Lucy said laughing.

'' Did you recognize my voice? '' Natsu asked confused to the belly.

'' As her father, Natsu '' Lucy smiled.

'' I'm your papa, Layla. Hurry up, i want to meet you'' Natsu kissed the belly of the magician.

''Do you feel better now? '' Lucy ran a hand through his back

'' I'm fine...how are you? '' Natsu asked worried.

'' I'm fine, Natsu '' Lucy smiled.

'' I see ... What time is it? '' Natsu asked.

'' They have not even been two hours since we went to bed, '' Lucy smiled.

''Are you kidding? It has seemed an eternity to me! '' Natsu was shocked.

'' For now, let's go back to sleep, okay? '' Lucy asked the magician.

'' Let's rest, Lucy '' Natsu kissed her and sat beside her, now with his hand on the belly of the magician.

Natsu and Lucy rested until morning, and Lucy woke up now watching the peaceful face of Natsu. His pain and nightmares had stopped.

'' Good morning, Natsu '' Lucy smiled.

'' Lucy! are you okay? Layla?...Are you both okay? '' Natsu asked alarmed.

'' We're fine, Natsu '' Lucy showed him the thumb and smiled.

'' W-What a relief '' Natsu smiled.

'' Well, we'd better go to the guild, now '' Lucy stood, one hand on her waist, holding her back.

'' T-To the guild? '' Natsu asked confused.

'' Of course, Layla will be born at any time and there is no other place I want to welcome her '' The magician smiled.

'' I see, then ... '' Natsu smiled at his wife's response.

Natsu and Lucy walked to the guild, Natsu helped Lucy to walk carefully, as everyone greeted her and wished her good luck in the birth today. When they arrived they found all the guild, and they had all prepared for the birth of the newest member of the guild, with a large sign of ''Welcome, Layla!'', Polyuska was also in the guild. The only thing missing is to start birth.

'' T-They have everything ready, '' Lucy said with a drop in the hundred as she sat.

'' Of course, we must give the best welcome! '' Said Erza excited with a little pink dress.

'' I-Is that for Layla? '' Lucy asked

'' That's right, and here's more! '' Gifts began to be placed on the table in front of Lucy.

'' T-Thank you '' Lucy said with a drop in the hundred.

'' I can't imagine seeing you as father, slanted eyes '' Gray began with the nicknames.

''Oh yeah? Now I want to see when Juvia get pregnant, ice cubes! '' Natsu replied mockingly.

'' A-About that ... '' Juvia left the whole guild in silent.

'N-not tell me that ...' 'Gray looked at her

'' G-Gray-sama, J-Juvia is ...of ... you 'Juvia said blushing.

'' There you go! '' Natsu laughed.

'' Juvia, you had it well hidden! '' Lucy laughed.

'' We won't be the only ones without children! '' Shouted Gajeel.

'' I-It was a surprise ... '' Levy said with a drop in the hundred.

'' You too, Levy-chan? '' Asked the pregnant woman.

'' Wait, Erza, don't tell me you're- '' Jellal stopped short when he looked at Erza and she smiled.

'' ARE YOU KIDDING? ?! '' All the guild screamed.

'' Ara ara, it will be a whole population '' Mira approached with her child.

'' A new generation, huh? '' Macao said smiling

'' Although Lucy took advantage, '' Cana looked at her.

'' W-Wel- '' The magician stood up, and stopped short.

'' L-Lucy? '' Natsu asked worried

'' S-Something...'' Lucy said.

''W-What's wrong?'' Natsu asked her

''SOMETHING HAS BROKEN...SOMETHING HAS BROKEN!'' Lucy repeated.

'' It is the source, is going into labor, bring HER right now! '' Polyuska prepared everything.

''R-Right ...now? '' Natsu asked excitedly.

'' D-DON'T YOU SEE? '' Lucy told him while he was carring her.

'' Well, let's start '' Polyuska sat between the legs of Lucy.

'' Hey, fire mage, do you want to help in something? '' Polyuska asked to the father

''S-Sure!'' Natsu replied excited.

''Come here, i need warm water'' Polyuska gave him bucket.

''Course!'' Natsu took the bucket and put some fire to it.

''Hurry up!'' Polyuska told him.

''Is it enou- '' Natsu was about to ask but when he saw Lucy's crotch, he burned the bucket, and he fainted.

''H-Hey, you have already seen that!'' Lucy cried blushing.

''What a mess!'' Polyuska cried.

''Hey, ice mage, i need your help here!'' Polyuska told him

''Y-Yes!'' Gray came.

''Can u put it warm again?'' Polyuska asked.

''I'll try'' Gray said putting his hand in the bucket.

''Right, let's start Lucy'' Polyuska put a bed sheet under Lucy's ass.

''Here you ha- '' Gray stopped in short blushing when he saw Lucy's crotch

''What the fuck is wrong with me!?'' Lucy asked without patience.

''G-GRAY, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!'' Natsu woke up.

''Can you both SHUT UP!?'' Erza screamed to them.

''A-Aye!'' Both said.

''N-Natsu...come here '' Lucy said blushing, giving her hand.

''Do you want me to take your hand?'' Natsu asked blushing.

''P-Please '' Lucy said blushing.

''Alright, let's do this, Lucy'' Natsu grabbed her hand.

'' Lucy, begin to push! '' Polyuska ordered to Lucy.

'' AHHHHHHHHHH '' Lucy screamed.

'' Come on, Lucy, you can, bring Layla to the world! '' Natsu told her.

'' AHHHHHHH '' Lucy was pushing and sweat ran down her forehead.

'' Bunny! '' Shouted Gajeel.

'' Lu-chan, you can! '' Levy screamed with tears of happiness.

'' That is, Lucy! '' Erza told her hugging Jellal' s hand.

'' Come on, woman! '' Cana raised her fist.

'' Come on, Lucy! '' Everyone was screaming in unison.

'' You can! '' They shouted.

'' Lucy! '' Shouted Natsu.

'' Ahhhhhhhh '' Lucy bid with all her might.

'' One more time!'' Polyuska told her.

''Come on, Lucy!'' Natsu told her again.

''Ahhhhhhhh '' Lucy did it with all her streight

'' I-It's... Layla, Lucy! '' Natsu said in joy as he kissed her sweaty forehead.

'' Layla '' smiled the mage.

'' Our daughter '' Natsu smiled and scooped up the child.

'' Finally I can see you, little girl '' Lucy said as Natsu gave the girl to her.

'' Layla, Lucy...My family '' Natsu cried with happiness.

'' Natsu '' Lucy looked at him and smiled.

'' Thank you, Lucy '' Natsu kissed.

'' Welcome home, Layla '' Lucy kissed her forehead.

''Thank you for staying with me'' Natsu said in her ear and kissed her.

After this, Lucy rested all afternoon and Natsu had stayed beside her and Layla, while he was smiling at her daughter. They were now in the bedrooms of the guild.

'' Fire? '' Natsu asked to the little girl.

'' What are you doing Natsu? '' Lucy asked opening her eyes.

'' I was asking her about her magic '' Natsu replied innocent.

''A-Are you idiot? '' Lucy asked with a drop in the hundred.

'' Maybe stellar spirits? '' Natsu asked once again to the girl who just smiled at him.

'N-Natsu ...' 'Lucy said laughing.

'' Hey, don't cry! '' Layla began to mourn.

'' What have you done to her, Natsu? '' Lucy asked in laughs

'' I just asked for her magic! ' Natsu said desperate while carrying the baby.

'' Mooooo, Natsu! '' Lucy said from her bed.

'' FIRE!? ?! '' Natsu was shocked when the girl's mouth came fire.

'' W-WHAT? ... '' Lucy asked faking a smile.

'' It's FIRE!'' Natsu said proud and raised the kid.

Lucy smiled.

THE END.

 **I wanna see all the love right now, cuz Lucy's alive. I hope you loved and enjoyed reading this fanfiction. I can't do sad endings, (some of you may know me for that tho) I want to know what you think about this ending : If you were expecting a sad or happy one, if you liked or disliked, or if you would love a sad one, i don't know... Just your feelings about this chapter.**

 **For me has been a pleasure to share my imagination with all of you, and i hope you guys enjoyed as i did !**

 **Let's give a check to the epiloge in the next page!**


	12. Epilogue

Seven years have passed since the birth of Layla. Natsu and Lucy had another member in the family, Igneel. Of course, the others had children, and now Fairy tail was full of children playing and fighting each other as still do Natsu and Gray. Now, the guild was full of them, playing around as used to be the begining of Fairy tail. Today were all in the guild, it was the 8th birthday of Layla, but Natsu and Lucy were in a mission today.

'' Aunt Levy? '' A blond child of 5 years asked.

'' What happens, Igneel? '' Levy answered him with her little girl in her lap.

'' When Mom and Dad are coming back? '' Asked the boy.

'' Igneel, they arecoming soon, okay? '' Levy smiled.

'' It's been days! '' Cried the little boy..

'' Igneel, mom and dad have promised to return for my birthday, so they will come soon! '' Layla cried angry.

'' I-I know b-but... '' Igneel answered with fear for the tone of his sister.

'' They will come, Layla '' Levy smiled.

'' Hey, Dad is my magic as good as yours? '' Asked silver to Gray, his dad.

''Of course! Do you want to fight? '' Gray asked to his kid.

''Nee, Mama. Was papa always like that? '' Ul asked to Juvia.

'' Your dad used to fight a lot with your uncle, Natsu. I guess that won't change '' Juvia smiled looking at Gray.

'' Who used to win? '' Ul asked

'' Of course my dad! '' Shouted Layla.

'' What are you talking about, Layla? Obviously my dad beats yours! '' Ul shouted to her.

'' D-Don't tell me...you both too? '' Asked Macao with a drop in the hundred.

'' And speaking about immature! '' Shouted Scarlet, daughter of Jellal and Erza.

'' What are you talking about, dwarf? '' Shouted the daughter of Mira and Laxus.

'' This guild is full of rivalries, isn't it? '' Asked Jellal to the little Igneel putting a hand in his hair and smiling.

'' It's a funny place!'' Igneel replied smiling.

'' By the way, where are Natsu and Lucy? '' Gray asked holding a fight with silver..

'' On a mission! '' Shouted in unison their two children.

'' I see, this pair have been mission, huh? '' Gray said with a smile

'' Papa ... mama '' Layla said quietly.

'' Layla, what's going on? '' Gray approached to her.

'' N-Nothing! '' Layla replied faking a smile.

'' You're just like your mother, aren't you? '' Gray bent to be at its height.

'' Mama ... '' Layla smiled.

''Do you know? Your father brought your mother here ... They have always been together '' Gray smiled to him

''Nee, uncle Gray, did you fight with my father?'' Layla asked excited.

''We still fight... we don't know who's stronger yet'' Gray said runing a hand through the girl's hand.

'' I bet my papa lets you win '' Layla smiled a mischievous smile.

'' Of course not! '' Cried Silver.

'' And here we go, '' said Gray with a drop in the hundred.

'' It's almost time ... '' Levy said softly at the door.

'' They won't get...'' Igneel said looking at the door.

'' They will! '' Layla screamed.

'' Layla, listen, what if you open the gif- 'Erza was interrupted.

''They promised...they are coming soon!'' Layla started to mourn

''Layla...'' Gray said quietly.

''The first gift i want to open is...my parent's gift! '' Layla said with watery eyes.

'' Layla ... '' Levy said.

''They promised... '' Layla said squeezing hwe eyes with tears falling.

''We'd better comply that'' Lucy said smiling.

'' Happy Birthday! '' Natsu yelled at the door next to Lucy.

'' Lucy, Natsu! '' Shouted Gray.

'' Layla, happy birthday '' Both got closer to their daughter, Lucy handed her a gift.

'' Papa ... mama '' said Layla crying.

'' Forgive our delay...they took too long with your gift '' Natsu took Layla in his arms and hugged her.

''Papa...I-I knew it! '' Layla said hugging him.

'' Igneel, come here! '' Igneel ran to Lucy's arms.

'' Mama ... Mama! '' Igneel hugged Lucy.

'' Hey, Igneel I'm here too! '' Shouted Natsu jealous.

'' But my mom is softer! '' Igneel screamed hugging Lucy's chest and everybody laughed.

'' W-Well, I couldn't be more agree '' Natsu defeated and blushing

'' Lu-chan '' Levy approached smiling.

'' Thank you for taking care of them, Levy-chan '' Lucy smiled.

'' You have arrived in time to sing '' Levy smiled.

'' What are we waiting for !? '' Natsu screamed.

 **Happy Birthday to You**

 **Happy Birthday to You**

 **Happy Birthday Dear (Layla)**

 **Happy Birthday to You.**

 **From good friends and true,**

 **From old friends and new,**

 **May good luck go with you,**

 **And happiness too.**

'' Tanjoubi omedetou, Layla '' they said in unison, Natsu and Lucy.

'' Arigatou, mama, papa '' She smiled.

'' Time to open presents! '' Natsu shouted excited-

'' Yes! '' They shouted all.

'' First open ours, Layla '' Lucy smiled.

''What will it be? What will it be? '' Layla said singing. Opened it she found a pendant with the Fairy Tail mark.

'' Soooo?'' Lucy looked at her.

''Mama ... Papa '' said Layla admiring the pendant.

'' Igneel already have my scarf, so we thought we also should- '' Natsu was interrupted by a hug.

'' Thanks, Papa '' Layla hugged Natsu, Lucy smiled to this scene with Igneel in her arms

'' Would you let me? '' Natsu took the necklace and put it around her neck.

''uncle Gray said that you used to fight a lot with him, you win right?'' Layla asked him

'' I told you no, Layla! My papa always win! '' Cried Silver.

'' So your father always wins, eh? '' Natsu said standing and snapping his fingers.

'' Why don't t we check that, papa? '' Natsu went to Gray.

'' A-Are you serious ?! '' they asked in unison around the guild.

'' Let's do it! '' Gray said putting his fist on his palm.

'' I'm fired up!'' Natsu said makin fire his fist.

In the end, any of them won.. And now Lucy walked with a Igneel asleep on her shoulder and Natsu was on hand with Layla walking to their house.

'' Have you had a good time today, Layla? '' Natsu asked.

'' Of course! '' Layla said squeezing her eye.

''Are you sleepy? Come here'' Natsu charged as Lucy had Igneel.

'' For me you are the strongest ... papa '' Layla whispered in his ear and fell asleep, Natsu smiled.

'' I told you you'd be the best '' Lucy smiled at Natsu.

'' I told you , i'd have the best '' Natsu joined hands with her.

'' I love you, Natsu '' Lucy approached to him with Igneel in her right shoulder.

'' I love you, Lucy '' Natsu kissed her with Layla in his left shoulder.

'' We will wake the children '' Lucy said in a low voice, blushing.

'' Speaking of which ... what do you think about having the third? '' Natsu asked blushing

'' T-Third? '' Lucy said blushing.

'' You know, 28 still missing '' Natsu smiled.

'' 28? '' Lucy looked confused.

'' I was not joking when I said that we would have 30 children '' Natsu said seriosly.

'' H-Hey, are you serious...for real? '' Lucy stopped short.

''Of course not! Hurry up, I'm getting horny! '' Natsu said in her ear blushing.

'' E-E-EHHHHHHHHH? ''

 **This story has reached its end, i'll see you in another story!**


End file.
